Promises Are For Keeps
by Jade Cade
Summary: A mysterious accident leaves Yami worried and confused. A strange note found slid under the door of his house, does little to comfort him. please read and review
1. chapter 1

* * *

Promises are Forever

Jade- Hello, yet again people. I'm having too much fun with this.

Bakura- _growls_ I never agreed to this Jade.

Marik- You know? I don't even see why I'm here. I'm not in any of the stories. Thank God!

Jade- I have plans for you Marik. And Bakura, please do this! It can't be that terrible could it?

Bakura- If the Pharaoh is in it you don't know how much torture that is alone.

Sabelina- Anyway now with the story!

Disclaimer- If I owned anything of any value do you honestly think I'd be wasting my time here? Anyway, no I do not own anything.. not even the blond nurse. The song belongs to N'sync..

* * *

Silent tears of anguish spilled down Yami's face as he sat on the hospital bed. The figure on the bed was a mess. Even the most skilled doctors weren't able to to clean up all the blood without opening another tender wound. Yami sighed as yet another nurse came in to check on the boy.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." the blond nurse stated softly as she checked all the machines by the bedside.

"Have you figured out what happened? Is he going to be alright?" Yami asked hopefully as he stood. The nurse sighed "We have no clue what happened, but he doesn't appear to have any head injuries so he should be able to tell us if he wakes up. As for his condition, he's stable as for now."

"When. _When_ he wakes up." Yami corrected her. She gave him a soft, sincere smile, "When." she repeated confidently. Seeing the nurse so confident, gave him the courage he needed to hold back his tears for now.

* * *

The silver-haired teen was leaning against the wall outside the hospital room, waiting for Yami. "How is he?" he asked when Yami came from the room. "Like you really care." Yami sneered.

"Got me there, Pharaoh. But Ryou will want to know."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you really care about him."

Now Yami had hit Bakura's sensitive spot, perhaps his only..

Bakura snarled and pinned Yami against the wall. "Perhaps I do. You care about your hikari don't you?"

"Of course! But- but... you're... you're.. different." Yami returned in defense. Bakura smirked, "I'm different am I? Of course I am, how similar do you expect a Pharaoh and a Thief to be? So tell me Yami. Exactly _how_ am I different?"

"You... you're a cold-hearted bastard that's how!" Yami exclaimed, tears running down his face. "Now that depends on your point of view. And you are aware that your Highness is showing signs of weakness to your most loathed enemy." he chuckled, pulling away. "Don't worry. He won't die, I'm not _that_ lucky." he said stalking off.

Yami's whole body shook with fear and rage, and he fell to the cold, white hospital floor. The blond nurse existed the room and her blue eyes fell upon Yami. "Come on, get up. I don't know what that guy said to you, but I have some news. Even though it's after hours I'll let you back in, okay?" she said extending her hand and helping him off the floor. He nodded and followed her back into the room. The nurse released a gasp as she went to the phone and called for a doctor. Yami risked a glance towards the bed, expecting the worse.

The boy's eyes were open, just a bit but that was enough for him. Yami resisted the urge to race over and tackle the boy in joy. Instead, he walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it and took the boy's hand.

(A/N: I've been keeping you suspense long enough I shall now reveal who the boy is..)

"Oh God! Are you okay? Please. Tell me what happened." The boy's eyes fluttered lightly as he turned his head towards the other boy. "Yami? Where am I?" Perhaps getting answers wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped. He caressed the boy's unusually pale cheek "Sh, it's okay. You're in the hospital. Do you know what happened?" A slow painful shake of the head was his only answer as the boy fought to remain conscious.

A doctor rushed in, "Sir, if you could please step outside.." Yami nodded, turning back to speak to the injured boy.

"Don't worry Yami. I'll be fine." he said, smiling weakly.

"Of course you will be." Yami replied, reluctantly leaving the room.

He made his way down to the first floor and to the front desk, then out the door. "Bakura's going to pay for this." Yami growled under his breath as he started his long journey home in the downpour. Where this sudden downpour came from he didn't know, nor did he care. The fact that is was coming down on him and he was alone was what dampened his mood.

Finally, he reached home and went in, where he slipped on an envelope that had been slid under the door. He picked it up and stood up, unfolding the paper and reading it;

_When the visions around you, _

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call, _

_Was standing here all along..._

"A name or a return address would be nice." he muttered as he turned the paper over, looking for something that would give him a clue as to who sent it. He reread the first two lines, perhaps it was referring to the unexplained accident?

It sounded like something Tea would write, but she doesn't even know anything yet. Bakura and Ryou are the only one's who know.

"Yami? Is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen. "Yes, but I'm going right back out." he said, turning around and racing out the front door before anyone could stop him.

From the kitchen came a quiet chuckle, "He must have found the note.. too bad he didn't ask me who it was from." he said aloud to himself as he left the kitchen doorway to stir the soup.

* * *

Bakura- She decided to let you all suffer. I have taught her well, don't you think? _evil laugh_

Marik- Jade is moping cause nobody has reviewed for **Flying Sparks **yet.

Bakura- So to all our fangirls, will you do us a favor and please review?

Marik- Oh cool! You mean we have our own fans?

Sabelina- I don't have my own fans? No fair. Oh and if you haven't figured it out, she isn't going to tell us who the boy is..

Marik- Who do you think the boy is? Review now and get the ultimate prize! A kiss from me! Or Bakura. Or if you're a guy you can get a plate of cookies.

(More of the song in the next chapter..)


	2. chapter 2

Promises Are For Keeps

chapter 2

Jade- _giggles_ Confession time!** Reviewers**; I didn't go into description of Yugi's body because...

Marik- It wasn't him!

Ryou- Really?

Bakura- Who was it then?

Malik- Me!

Bakura & Ryou- _sweatdrop_ You?!

Malik-

Jade- And though Yugi's grandfather did make a nice touch...

Malik- It wasn't him either!

Disclaimer- If I owned Yugioh don't you think I'd be able to speak and write Japanese fluidly? And I'd be much smarter, the stories would be a lot better... get the point?

* * *

Yami slowed back to a walk and read the note again. When he looked up again he noticed he was headed to the park. ' Okay, what is it with parks and troubled people. It's like a magnet.'

"I don't know baby. Damn Pharaoh wouldn't tell me." 'Oh great, I'm being talked about again.' he thought as he turned around and crept through the bushes that lined the paths. From there he could see a certain sliver-haired rascal sitting on a park bench, cuddling his hikari in his lap.

Bakura showered Ryou with soft gentle kisses as he stroked the boy's soft hair. 'Damn I wish I had a camera with me.' Yami thought as he smirked. Ryou sniffled and proceeded to squeeze the life out of his dark. (Or at least that's what Yami wished he was doing.) "I do hope he'll be okay. Can we go visit him tomorrow?" Bakura nodded, burying his nose in his light's vanilla-scented hair, "Of course, Angel."

Yami crept back to the path, grinning, 'This should be fun.' He turned the corner just in time to see the two lovers' lips touch. Yami chuckled softly, "Never thought I'd see the day you cared about someone other than yourself, Thief."

Bakura rose from the bench, pushing Ryou behind him, protectively, "Damn Pharaoh, your presence was annoying enough before you decided to show yourself." he hissed. Yami blinked, he was surprised that Bakura had noticed him but decided to ignore it for now. "He'll be fine, Ryou. He woke up before I left."

"That's great." Ryou replied, blushing slightly. "Come on Hikari, we're going home." Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him away. Ryou giggled and waved with his free hand. Yami smirked and went on his way. 'We'll just see how are friends take this news.' Sure it might embarrass Ryou but the damage it would do to Bakura's pride would be the perfect revenge for making a Pharaoh walk home... in the rain.

Yami made his way home and when he opened the door, two figures literally attached themselves to him. Yugi, trying to hide from Rebecca and Tea, crying her eyes out. If this wasn't awkward he didn't know what was.

"Yugi, why are you running from me?" Rebecca asked, coming into the room. "Oh, hello Yami." she greeted him, before launching herself at Yugi again.

Tea was hugging him and crying into his shoulder, "Yami, tell me he's going to be okay." Yami choked and made her relax her grip on him before patting her on the back. "Yes, Tea. He will be fine, don't worry." he said soothingly as he stroked her chocolate-hued locks.

Yugi stepped forward, Rebecca firmly attached to his right arm, "Seto invited everyone to a 'gathering' in his honor." Yami smirked, "Including the Thief and his hikari?"

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked, his head tilt to the side like a confused pup.

"Oh nothing." Yami replied, trying to pull off Yugi's innocent look.

-

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed, pouting as he was scolded by his lover. "Bakura, you _will_ go and you will at least _try_ to get along with Yami. Or else..." Ryou teased, tapping Bakura lightly on the nose. Bakura smirked, "Or else what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and holding the boy close.

"I'm sure you will find out the hard way."

Bakura pouted again, "You don't think I can do it? I'll prove you wrong." he stated, placing a gentle kiss on Ryou's neck. Ryou giggled and took Bakura's hand, dragging him upstairs. Unfortunately, for Bakura, it was only to get ready for the gathering.

-

"We gather here today in honor of Malik Ishtar, who was nearly killed in accident. Unfortunately, the driver has not been found, otherwise I would personally thank him. Er, I mean kill him." Seto announced once all had gathered in his living-room.

Nobody is sure why or how but we now find the gang engaged in a Truth and Dare War. Duke jumped up, "Joey, I dare you to put the doggy suit back on for three days."

"Say what?! Wasn't one week enough?" Despite any argument, Joey was once again an all-American mutt. Joey crawled towards his victim and poked him with his nose. "Yami, I dare you to give up candy for one week." Yami gasped, "No! Anything but the candy!" then a thought occurred to him, "Fine, my turn now. Oh Thief, why don't you tell us about your little secret."

If looks could kill, saying that Yami was six-feet under would be an understatement. Bakura leaned back against the leather couch and growled, "My secrets will stay mine, thank you." By this time everyone's attention was fixed on Bakura so they failed to see Ryou turn a lovely shade of pink as he realized what Yami was trying to get at.

Yami cleared his throat, "Well last night..." Bakura stood and hissed, advancing on Yami. Ryou also stood, "Kura..." he warned. Bakura glanced back at his light and immediately hung his head, "Sorry, hikari."

"He has too much pride at stake here. So..he's in love." Yami snickered. The girls squealed, "Really? That's so sweet! Who is she?" Tea exclaimed, nearly bouncing off the walls. Yami was silent for a moment, "Will you tell them? Or shall I?"

"Shut it Pharaoh. I'll do more than just tell." he spat, then turned to Ryou, "You'll pay for this later."

Yugi jumped up, "Yami! You've got to call this off. You can't risk Ryou's health!" Yami only smirked, "Actually, I can. Besides, I doubt Bakura will be too hard on Ryou." Yugi was stunned into silence for a moment, as was the rest of the gang, "Yami, how could you? He's our friend."

"You'll see hikari. Now, go on with your dare Bakura. We're waiting." Ryou placed his hand on his yami's shoulder, "Bakura, are you okay?" Bakura pulled Ryou close and his lips met with Ryou's in sweet passion.

As the snowy-haired teens slipped into pure bliss, their friends fell into chaos. Joey and Duke crept away from them in a hurry and Seto's eyes went wide before he turned away in disgust. Yugi and Tristan choked on their drinks, spraying the girls with Pepsi. Tea and Mai squealed and raced to the nearest bathroom while Serenity and Rebecca sighed in disgust and wiped the Pepsi off their faces. And Yami... well, he was now on the floor gasping for breath between fits of laughter.

Joey helped Yami up from the floor and looked around the room, "Looks like we're missing a few people." Yami glanced up also, "A few is a sever understatement." Duke also stood up, "Where'd everybody go anyway?" Seto, who had now recovered from shock of seeing such things in _his_ living room, snorted, "Girls to the bathrooms, Yugi and Tristan to the kitchen, and the entertainment, home."

But in all truth, the 'entertainment' hadn't made it home yet...

* * *

Jade- Wow... they lost their 'entertainment'. I wonder where they went.

Malik- You're the author shouldn't you know?

Marik- And how come I'm not in this story? And how come Malik is the one in the hospital, why couldn't it have been Yugi?

Malik- And one more question, why did the Pharaoh touch me in the first chapter?!

Jade- What is this, Twenty Questions? Now Marik, I believe you have some work to be done...

Marik- I love my work. _Kisses all four reviewers_

Jade- Thank you very much! I shall update sooner next time, I hope.


End file.
